


Like Wildfire

by crestre



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Forgive Me, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Only Slight ChanBaek, Poor Description of Idol Life, absolute garbage, plot holes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:53:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crestre/pseuds/crestre
Summary: “It was so stupid of me, honestly, to look for something—someone—better when clearly, there is no one else.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry. I don't know what this is. Note: When you see a HORIZONTAL LINE, it means that it is a flashback! Thank you!

“We will start in 5!” Dongho, the assistant director, shouts. The people around them are scrambling and not a single soul remains unoccupied for even a fraction of second. 

They are filming a variety show today as a promotion for their upcoming album. To be frank, Jongin’s glad that they are only aiming for a 20-minute video max. It is a nice concept, he muses while examining the set design around him, how somebody thought of putting up a web channel (which explains the target length of the video).

“This NCT channel is quite amusing; don’t you think, Yeol?” He inquires. The said man had been busy with his phone. Jongin knows that _that_ is either Baekhyun or Fruit Ninja. 

“What?” The younger rolls his eyes. 

“This whole web channel,” he attempts to create a gesture with his hands. “It caters to a wide range of fans—internationally and locally. I mean, this video will be immediately available to their website and it’s already subbed.”

“Yeah, I guess so?” Chanyeol replies distractedly before sighing when he felt Jongin’s glare at him. “What?”

“That is all you had to say?” 

“Geez, Jongin,” Chanyeol huffed in annoyance. “Okay, I think it’s smart that they did this. They won’t pay as much tax as the local channels do plus Baekhyun said their videos are brief but concise. It is only fitting for their kind of media.” 

“Happy, princess?” The taller sarcastically questioned after his monotonous explanation. For the second time (in the past five minutes), Jongin rolls his eyes. 

“Three minutes!” 

Absentmindedly, Jongin pursed his lips while observing the staff doing a last minute check. Around him, the walls are painted with pastel green while the pieces of furniture, including the sofa where he is currently seated on, all had a shade of white and gray. 

“Speaking of.” Chanyeol whispered which snapped him out of his reverie. 

“Hey,” Sehun greets upon reaching them. “Do you guys need anything? Water? Tissues?” The youngest of the three is wearing a white wool sweater which, in Jongin’s opinion, compliments Sehun’s fair complexion. The younger has always had this aura of softness in him. It renders everybody—much to Jongin’s immature jealousy—with the urge to cocoon Sehun away from the cruel world. 

_Damn, he looks so beautiful_. There is a strange dryness in his throat. “W-Water.” 

“Huh?” Sehun diverted his gaze back to him. “Oh, you want some water?” He fishes for a second or two in his bag before producing an unopened bottle of water. Jongin can hear Chanyeol snickering beside him. 

_I want to smack his dumb face._

The show had been great. Jongin has been in this industry for 7 years, but he still can’t stop his nerves from acting up every time they had to do something like this. They have already done two segments; the first one tested how well they know each other while in the second one, they did a random dance except it is him versus Chanyeol, so naturally, the taller suffered an embarrassing loss. 

“Okay, wow!” Jaehyun, the host, giggles. “I can’t believe we are down to our last segment! Time just went by so fast, didn’t it?”

“Don’t worry, Jaehyunnie,” Chnayeol assured amicably. “We will come back for sure. How can we not? You are such a great host!” 

“Ah, don’t flatter me so much!” The host replied, covering his face with his hands. Jongin could not help but chuckle because hey, Jaehyun’s an adorable kid. 

“Baekhyun-hyung might get mad!” Jaehyun joked.

“Hi, babe! Don’t worry, you are the best for me,” Chanyeol played along, firing a finger heart towards the camera. Jongin could not step himself from gagging. 

“You know, you are lucky your fans are open with you guys having relationship,” Jaehyun suddenly interjects and the duo nods at the comment. “Fans of other artists… are not comfortable with that!”

“True,” Jongin starts, “we are actually proud that our fans deal with dating news maturely. I think they understand that although that they make us happy, there is an aspect in I and Chanyeol’s happiness that needs to be fulfilled by a certain kind of relationship or _a specific person._ ” Sehun's face pops out, but he quickly waves it off. 

The said man pauses altogether before shaking his head, seeming a bit shy and flabbergasted with what he just said. “I am sorry, but I need to say this. To our fans,” the younger of the duo stares directly at the camera, “I am glad that you are not here. I would have been too flustered to admit that. I still love you guys, don’t worry!”

“Hey,” Chanyeol chastises him, hitting his shoulders lightly. “You can’t say that to our fans!”

“They know I am shy, Yeol! Drop it!” 

“Chanyeol-hyung, Jongin-hyung, why are you guys so cute? I am sure your fans would agree when I say that you are cute when you bicker,” Jaehyun mentions, a light smile grazing his lips and for a moment, it looked as if the host is older than them. 

“Anyway, I tweaked the segment a little bit! Since we talked about relationships, I am wondering if there is anything you wish to say to your latest ex about your past relationship?”

For some unknown reason, Chanyeol started to laugh uncontrollably and anyone who has seen him laughing would know how disastrous it could be. As if on instinct, Jongin immediately raised his arm to protect himself. 

“Can we start with Chanyeol-hyung?” Jaehyun asked towards the cackling male. If he was confused about this whole ordeal, his expression did not give it away ( _because even Jongin does not know what the fuck is happening?_ ). 

“Oh, Baekhyun and I broke up before so he is my latest ex, so I would just like to tell him that I love him so much,” Chanyeol answered while wiping the tears at the sides of his eyes (as if he just did not confess his undying love for his beau). 

“You guys broke up?!” 

“Yes,” he pauses, as if recalling a fact, “for like… 6 hours.” Jongin could not stop his eyes from rolling (it has been the third time this day). “But we don’t talk about it in public because it was stupid! Perhaps, one day, I will tell you guys about it.”

“I am counting on that,” Jaehyun said before directing his attention at Jongin, “how about you, Jongin-hyung?” 

If Chanyeol’s laugh had been scandalously loud before, he is know boisterously rolling on the floor and honestly, if the poor thing can feel, it would be filled with red, angry bruises in the shape of Chanyeol’s palm. 

“Yes, how about you, Jongin? You seem to have a lot to confess,” the taller remarked teasingly after he has (poorly) pulled his wits together. Jongin prays for Chnayeol’s remaining dignity because frankly, there is not much. 

There is nothing that Jongin wants right now other than to wipe Chanyeol’s stupid, annoying grin, but then, his vision caught the sight of Sehun who was watching him with furrowed brows.

Jongin hopes that he could get his message across. 

* * *

Their friendship began way back in high school. Both of them had an inclination for dancing and while Sehun refuses to join the school’s dance team, they find time on the weekends to come up with choreographies—they do their assignments, too! Well, sometimes. 

College came, and Sehun has been the same and yet different. He has grown taller and Jongin hates that the younger surpassed his height by an inch or two. Still, his eyes has always been the same—warm and innocent. It held the same wisdom that regards the world with utmost curiosity and without even the slightest hint of disdain. 

Sometimes, when he stares at the younger’s eyes, Jongin could envision Sehun’s younger self and particular memories resurface: Sehun’s lisp, his entranced gaze when he sees his bubble tea drink, the happiness in his voice when Jongin called him to say that he got in his audition. 

During his training period, they see each other often, or as often as his schedule allows. Still, he could not stop himself from missing Sehun dearly. Things had been so simple back then. He longs for the days when they could just be stupid and spend a whole day together.

He is grateful, nonetheless, that they are still friends and nothing much has changed, but then again, there is a nagging throb in his chest because clearly, for Jongin, friendship is not enough anymore. 

Jongin settles for that, however, because he knows that it is the only way to keep Sehun close… after what happened, after what he has done. 

* * *

“So,” Jaehyun pauses, fixing his stance so he is facing Jongin directly, “is there anything that you want to say to your past lover?”

“I want to tell him that I regret every single word that I said that night. It was such a coward move for me to run away because I got scared that I would lose him because as much as I love my job, it isn’t exactly ideal for a relationship. I did not want to reach that point where he would get angry at me for missing out dates, anniversaries, and occasions.” Jongin confesses with a solemn voice.

The silence around them goes unnoticed to him. He fails to perceive how the studio has dropped whatever they are doing in favor of listening to him. All of them held curiosity as to who that person could be. They are wondering who could cause such pain to the industry’s Kim Kai. 

“I got scared of what I felt because I know that if ever that kind of fight comes, I will drop everything just to be with him even at the expense of my career. I ran away because I thought I could find a better person or a better relationship that would match with my career.” The younger chuckles, hoping that it could mask the longing in his voice or the sadness in his eyes. 

“It was so stupid of me, honestly, to look for something—someone—better when clearly, there is no one else.”

The ride home was dead silent save for the soft melody playing the car’s radio. Jongin knows this song, it is “Spoiler” by Epik High. Oddly enough, the lack of noise is not awkward and if anything, it actually gives Jongin a sense of calmness. 

“So,” Sehun drawls, breaking the soundless atmosphere, “who’s that guy, Jongin?” He stares pointedly at the person who is behind the wheel. 

Out of nowhere chaos suddenly ensued, the car came to a sudden halt which caused all three of them to stumble forward. Beside Jongin, there is Chanyeol who is choking on his own spit. Meanwhile, Sehun just stares at them in utter bewilderment. 

“What do you mean who’s that gu—you don’t know?!” Chanyeol sputtered. 

Jongin exhaled heavily (as if to expel his frustration) while watching Sehun’s figure as he enters his apartment. The younger has always been clueless; as much as he loves every little thing about Sehun, Jongin couldn’t help but hate how dense the younger could be at times. 

His phone vibrates and Jongin knows—just knows—that it is Chanyeol. 

The message read, “ _are you sure you and sehun reaaaally happened?_ ” Almost immediately, another one pops out, “ _or, like, did that night ever happened? sehun does not seem to remember, though?_ ” 

Jongin replies to none of them. 

* * *

He remembers that night, of course—how could he not? Jongin was busy packing his wardrobe when he heard Sehun enter. He froze, unsure what to do. The younger is not supposed to be back for another hour or so. 

“Jongin!” Sehun exclaimed, appearing a little bit surprised. “What are you—you should have called me! I thought you were not going home?” They were sharing this apartment because Jongin had nowhere to stay at when they don’t have group schedules. Well, he could stay at their dorm, but Chanyeol never stays there when their schedules are free. 

“Yes, I, uh…” He stutters, scratching the back of his head. “I just went back to collect some clothes.”

“Oh, I thought your schedules aren’t that tight? Why are you staying at your dorms?” 

“Change of plans…” The younger was regarding him with a careful gaze, his eyebrows were furrowed. 

“Is something bothering you?” Sehun inquired, stepping forward to close the distance between them. Jongin retreated which made the younger halt his movements.

“No!” Jongin coughed. “I mean, nothing’s bothering me; why would you think that?”

“Are you avoiding me?” Sehun’s stare spoke of pain. His orbs has always been so transparent that although the younger’s expression is usually passive, his eyes are another thing. Jongin could swear that his eyes were glistening as if it warned him of Sehun’s tears. A person’s eyes, they say, are the mirror of one’s soul. He wonders if Sehun’s heart is hurting as much. 

“No,” Jongin chuckled nervously, “seriously, Sehun, stop acting like my boyfriend because clearly, we are not.” The said man’s mouth is gaping in disbelief while his eyes spoke of betrayal and heartbreak. A lone tear fell and Jongin’s chest is heavy, there is a throb in his chest that is impossible to ignore. 

“We are not?” Sehun’s voice broke. “I just thought—” He shut his eyelids tightly and shook his head. “Nothing, sorry, I thought I saw something. I am sorry for misinterpreting.”

“I—I think I should leave first,” Sehun whispered and gave Jongin a tight smile that never quite reached his eyes, “text me when you need me, okay?”

When he heard the shutting of the door, Jongin dropped himself on the bed behind him. There is a slow, crippling pain in his chest. It carries a heavy weight and the sensation is so physical as if there is a deep, huge cut in chest, as if someone stabbed him with a blunt knife. It is excruciatingly painful, but Jongin knows it is for the best. 

He shuts his eyelids close, remembering all the events that lead him to this. He wonders if it is worth it or if the pain will ever go away. It sounds so ideal—being able to maintain a career while in a relationship, but sometimes, you cannot have both. It is a matter of letting the other go so that you won’t lose them both. 

Jongin just got home from a meeting with their company and manager. They were talking about the possibility of an Asian Tour. The artist felt elated, it was a dream come true, for this means that they are finally expanding their names, that they are making a name outside of their country. 

It was such a great achievement that he can’t wait to share this with Sehun, but he knows that he should do something for the younger male. A romantic dinner, perhaps? He blushes at that thought. Jongin knows that they are treading the border between friends and lovers. Although they have yet to put a label on what they have, their shy kisses and late night cuddles are enough to speak for themselves. 

Excitement kept his heart hammering in adrenaline. He still could not get over the fact that they are finally doing a concert, but he is well-aware that Sehun is already asleep and that he has to wait until tomorrow morning to announce his discovery. 

As soon as he entered their shared apartment, he was met with darkness. His brows furrowed, however, upon noticing that the lights in the kitchen are turned on. Once again, he felt hope. _Screw a romantic dinne_ r, he thought. They could do that tomorrow. Jongin just could not wait to have a talk with Sehun. 

“Seh—” Everything froze altogether. Jongin was greeted with the sight of Sehun sleeping in their dining table, his head is perched on his forearm as a makeshift pillow. The younger was dressed nicely. He even caught a whiff of Sehun’s favorite perfume. It was the one Jongin gave him. 

Jongin roamed his gaze all over the room. On the counter, he recognized a box of Sehun’s favorite pizza along with Jongin’s favorite chicken place. The table was prepared neatly, a nicely-arranged set of flowers (that Jongin recognizes were from the park near their apartment) was even placed at the middle of the table.

Absentmindedly, he fumbled for his phone, frowning when his phone did not alert him of anything. _Was it his birthday? Sehun’s birthday?_

“Oh, you're here,” a voice whispered. Jongin’s head whipped to Sehun’s direction. The younger was yawning. 

“Did I miss anything?” He nervously asked while he eyes the younger stretching. Sehun stared at him for a moment before a cheeky smile grazed his lips. 

“Did you forget?” Sehun’s stare makes him squirmish. It was not judging or reprimanding. No, not at all. It held the same warmth and there is even a hint of mirth, but there is something in his chest that he cannot name, an unwanted feeling that thrums, it inhibits him from returning back Sehun’s smile as if he doesn’t deserve it. 

“No?” Jongin laughs nervously. “Yes?”

The younger clicked his tongue, but his eyes were teasing. “Do you want me to heat the food for you?” Jongin watches the way Sehun moves—graceful and sure. A stark contrast with the way he stands so awkwardly and rigidly at the entrance of their kitchen. 

“No, i-it’s okay,” he curses himself for stuttering. 

Sehun halts his movements and stares at him pointedly, “are you sure?” Jongin nods, still uncertain. The younger gives him a smile in return and closes the distance between them. Sehun reaches for Jongin’s hand and squeezes it lightly, his smile got brighter and warmer. 

“Cuddle me?” 

When Sehun is fast asleep hours later, Jongin finally remembers what the celebration is for. The younger told him that he was commissioned to paint for an affluent personality. Sehun received a hefty amount of cash and wants to treat Jongin out to dinner. It is not ideal, however, given the nature of his job, so the younger told him that they would settle for take outs instead. 

Before he fell asleep, he finally found a name for what he was feeling—

_Guilt._

It had been a cycle for months now—Jongin promising himself that he would make it up to Sehun, but somehow, he ends up fucking things up more. He reckons that the worst part of this all is how Sehun handles all of this. There was never a time that he got mad at Jongin for missing out on their dates or breaking his promises. 

It was unnerving, to say the least, how Sehun constantly assures him that it is fine. No, it is not. Jongin knows that, for sure. There is a dam building up in his chest and it is only a matter of time before it explodes. 

He wants Sehun to be mad at him, scream at him, or even slap him. Jongin does not care. He badly wishes that the younger would give him the treatment he deserves. It is not right for Jongin to constantly take while Sehun waits on the side lines for anything that Jongin would give. It just unfair for the younger. 

Jongin also remembers that last string snapping off complete. He recalls it vividly and sometimes, he dreams about it too. His mind plays the disappointment in Sehun’s eyes when Jongin forgot the younger’s birthday. 

There are memories that Jongin would like to relive, to return to, but then again, there will be those that would give him nightmares. In his dreams, he sees how Sehun tried to mask the dismay in his eyes with tight smile. 

He hears the younger whisper, it was quiet and reassuring. “It’s okay, Nini. Just cuddle me, please?”

Jongin knows it’s not okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter, loves. @lovehunxii


	2. Chapter 2

Article: EXO’s Kim Kai reveals that he is in love with someone?

In the latest episode of NCT, EXO’s Park Chanyeol and Kim Kai were asked to relay a message to their past lovers and while for Chanyeol, it is still Byun Baekhyun, Kai has a different story. Read the full transcript of his answer below. 

EXO’s KAI: “I want to tell him that I regret every single word that I said that night. It was such a coward move for me to run away because I got scared that I would lose him because as much as I love my job, it isn’t exactly ideal for a relationship. I did not want to reach that point where he would get angry at me for missing out dates, anniversaries, and occasions. I got scared of what I felt because I know that if ever that kind of fight comes, I will drop everything just to be with him even at the expense of my career. I ran away because I thought I could find a better person or a better relationship that would match with my career. It was so stupid of me, honestly, to look for something—someone—better when clearly, there is no one else.”

His last lines sounds heartbreaking, don’t you think?

What are your thoughts about this?

[+14,012, -1,214] Interesting, Kai has always been secretive about this part of his life! I wonder who that person could be?

[+10,412, -1,001] I AM DYING OF CURIOSITY JUST DROP HIS OR HER NAME

[+9,007, -876] Wow, EXO’s really close to their fans? That he could say this confidently without them getting mad? My faves could not relate!

[+8,021, -753] A media play… Only fools would believe this.

[+7,003, -721] Idol life is really hard, huh?

[+4,809, -542] That sounds so sad :( I hope they find their way together in the end. 

Jongin sighs, dropping his phone as he runs a hand through his hair in frustration. He might have underestimated this issue because honestly, he did not expect it to blow up this hude. His name has been trending on twitter and naver; plus, there are dozens of articles written about him. 

The pressure from the media and the fans is overwhelming. He knows that they are dying to meet Sehun, but then again, the problem is even Sehun does not know who he was referring to. Jongin could not actually blame the younger. They never bothered to breach the topic even if it has been almost two years since that incident. After that night, Sehun kept his distance and even moved out of their shared apartment. 

The younger reasoned out that he needs to be alone because requires concentration and space. He adds that he does not want to bother Jongin because he is messy when he works. The latter knows that those are just excuses to get away from him. 

True enough, they stopped communicating for two months. Well, to be more accurate, Sehun refused to reply to his texts. It is ironic how Jongin tries and hopes to talk to Sehun badly and yet, he is unsure how he would address the younger given the chance. 

There were nights that he becomes so frustrated because he does not know where Sehun is. Their mutual friends have assured him that the younger is fine, but he still needs Sehun. Jongin would honestly take anything, literally anything. 

There is an ache in his chest that grows and grows everyday. He does not have any idea how long will this last or if he will ever get used to this. It is a scary possibility how Jongin might have to live with this pain for as long as he lives. 

Sometimes, the pain demands its presence to be known. Those days Jongin feels a crippling ache that renders him breathless and yet, he is aware of the hollowness in his heart as if it is devoid of anything, as if something is missing or has been taken away from him. 

There are days that he gets impatient and frustrated. In fact, Chanyeol has caught him drinking his misery away despite the schedule that they have the next morning. He confesses all the details to Chanyeol and just cries because he knows that if he bottles this up for even a day longer, he would go insane. 

Of course, Chanyeol is familiar with Sehun. The older actually considers the latter as his friend. He is also not blind to the kind of relationship that Jongin and Sehun has, but he never pried for the label because the both of them kept on insisting that they are just best friends. 

The next week Chanyeol surprises Jongin. He brings Sehun to the studio and told him that the younger is going to be their second assistant, but he is only going to be there when he has no commissions. 

Tears welled up in his eyes upon seeing Sehun again and he almost—almost—shed a tear. The pain and the longing spread like wildfire throughout his veins. It gave him warmth—not the welcoming one. It was an uncomfortable one that it rendered him out of breath and trembling. 

When he had Sehun back in his arms, it was as if all the weight he has been carrying have been lifted off. It followed automatically, all the tension and pent-up frustration. Suddenly, he feels okay, as if he could breathe again, as if he has finally gone home after months of being lost. 

“I missed you,” Jongin whispered, “so much. Don’t do that again, okay?” He asks but his voice was almost begging. _Don’t leave me again_ , Jongin had wanted to add. There is more that he wants to say, but it is quite a challenge—not knowing where to start and what to say. 

“Sehun still doesn’t know?” Chanyeol inquired when he caught the younger staring at Sehun. Jongin shook his head and sighed. He was busily watching Sehun clean up around the waiting room. 

“Have you tried telling him?” The taller suggested, but it earned him a glare from the younger. 

“Do you think it would be that easy?” He hissed. 

“How come Sehun does not know that it’s him?” Chanyeol teased albeit knowing the answer. 

“I told this already, Yeol,” Jongin reiterated, “I told him that we are just best friends! Why do you keep on asking about this?”

“And you are wondering why Sehun does not know? Jongin, you literally told the guy that you are nothing but best friends. We were asked about our past lovers! Of course, Sehun would have no idea that you were referring to him.” The said man answered flatly. 

“What do you suggest I do, Mr. Smartass?” Instead of answering, Chanyeol pulled out his phone and fumbled for a bit before smiling contentedly. 

“Hey, guys!” He greets. 

“Who are you talking to?” Chanyeol puts his phone in front of Jongin’s face. The latter recognizes what the former is doing. 

“Are you on VLive, Yeol?!” 

“So, many of you are wondering about who Jongin was referring to, am I right? Well, I am sorry, but we won’t tell you!” Chanyeol laughs and the younger is still confused. 

“But!” He starts, “Jongin will answer questions about him, so comment whatever you want to know about Jongin’s love interest.” Instantly, they received a flooding amount of response. 

“Oh, wow. Slow it down, guys. How about we start with,” Chanyeol pauses, showing Jongin to the camera, “is that person a he or a she?”

“Yeol,” Jongin whines and glares at the other. 

“C’mon, Jongin, just answer the question!”

“He is a he,” he replied flatly. 

“Next question! What’s the best thing you like about him?” There is a teasing smile on Chanyeol’s face, but he is not shown in the camera. Jongin badly wants to wipe it off.

“No, I won’t answer it!” He replied with conviction. He refuses to make himself a stuttering, cheesy mess. What does he like about Sehun? Frankly, everything.

“Do you really love Se-” Both of their eyes widened and more comments flooded, but while Jongin’s heart is thumping out of nervousness, Chanyeol is having the time of his life. 

“Guys, I almost dropped his name. Jongin would kill me. So, do you really love him? How can you not name what you love the most about him?”

“His eyes,” Jongin starts, “I love staring at his eyes. I love the way he smiles because his eyes turn into a wonderful crescents. He smiles shyly, that’s for sure. Sometimes, he suppresses it, because he does not know how beautiful he looks. Chanyeol says I stare at him so fondly—”

“Oh, I am sorry did you mean dumbly?” Jongin glares at him. “Sorry, continue.”

“B-but I,” he stutters, feeling conscious of the people watching him, “I just… just love everything about him.”

“What’s the sweetest thing you have done for him?” 

“I have his birthday tattooed on my ring finger, but I wear a ring over it, so you guys probably don’t know about it?” Jongin absentmindedly played with his ring. 

“Show it to them, Kai.” Jongin frowned at Chanyeol’s suggestion. 

“I can’t, it’s his birthday, Yeol. He might—”

“C’mon, Jongin. He does not even know you were referring to him the other day! Just show it, who know—”

“Show what?” A new voice said which made both of them freeze. Jongin was panicking internally. He is not prepared for this at all, but in this scenario, it was Chanyeol who calls the shots. The mirth written in the latter’s orbs spelled trouble. Pure and utter destruction. 

“Jongin said that he got mystery guy’s birthday tattooed on his ring finger. The fans wanted to see it,” Chanyeol replied slyly. He was regarding Jongin with a gaze and the aforesaid man knew that the taller is up to no good, as if he is devising a plan. Chanyeol is the circus master and he is playing with fate. 

“Nini!” Sehun shrieked, “you have a tattoo and you did not tell me?!” Jongin was gripping the sides of his chair tightly. _This is not good, not at all._

“C’mon, Nini!” Chanyeol taunted, “Show it to _Sehun_ -oops!” 

Jongin is going to fucking die and he is going to bring Chanyeol with him. There is no way, he swears, that Sehun is not hearing how hard his heart is hammering against his chest. 

For Jongin, this scenario is akin to walking along a tightrope… and Chanyeol is at the other end of the building slowly unknotting the rope. Chanyeol literally holds Jongin fate in his palms. He regrets telling the said man everything about him and Sehun. 

With no choice left, Jongin removed his ring and showed his tattoo basically to the rest of the world. “Would you look at the comments go! Wow, we are going to break VLive’s server.” Chanyeol hoots. 

Sehun gasps, “we have the same birthday?!” Jongin froze, unsure if Sehun’s naivety is a good or a bad thing. Chanyeol’s laugh was boisterously loud that Jongin is sure that the artists staying in the next room have heard him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter, loves. @lovehunxii


	3. Chapter 3

“We have the same birthday?!” Sehun shrieked, alarming the staff around them. They momentarily dropped their activities only to pick it up after a second. 

“Jongin,” the youngest of the three whined, “why are you so hellbent on hiding that person from me? You know that I won’t judge you!” Sehun assured. “I mean, if he is ugly—”

“He’s not ugly! He is literally the most beautiful person to ever existt!” Jongin quickly rebutted. He sends a glare at Chanyeol’s direction upon seeing that the said man is still filming this grand fiasco. 

“Wrong. Baekhyun is,” Chanyeol replies with a sheepish smile, carefully placing his phone at the table beside them.

“Perhaps, Jongin is not telling because he does not want to commit or get tied with that person yet,” Chanyeol insinuates. It is all a ploy, Jongin is aware, to rile him up and it’s quite effective in Jongin’s opinion. 

“You know that if only I could, I would marry him right at this instant.” He grumbles, a little bit annoyed with how he has the guts to talk about this in front of Sehun just because said man does not know that the subject is literally him. 

“Then why aren’t you telling me?! How come Chanyeol-hyung knows and I don’t?” Sehun throws what Jongin thinks is the adult equivalent of a child tantrum. There’s a pout on his lips that leaves Jongin dazed out for a moment. Sehun’s pink, soft lips has always been one of Jongin’s weaknesses. 

“I don’t think you are serious with that person, Ni or else I would have known, right? Maybe Chanyeol-hyung is right—you are still not sure with how you feel for him. It’s either that or he is really ugly, like reaaally ugly. Love is just bli—”

“Dammit! It’s you! I have been in love with you for years,” Jongin screams. He belatedly realizes what he has just done. “Fuck,” he curses out of panic. In his periphery, he registers Chanyeol throwing his fist up in the air as if he is celebrating a victory. 

“Sehun, come on, cut Jongin some slack!” The eldest chastises, confusing the fuck out of Jongin.

The youngest scoffs and Jongin frowns because this wasn’t the reaction he expected to see from the younger. “He made me cry!” Sehun reasons out. “Jongin deserves to suffer.” It was a serious threat and Jongin would have winced if not for the wink that Sehun just threw at him. 

“Just… what the fuck is happening?” Chanyeol grins mischievously at Sehun who rolls his eyes at him. 

“Surprise, I guess?” Chanyeol starts, “Sehun knew all along that it was him you are talking about.” Jongin’s eyes were about to fall out of their sockets. 

“W-What?” He stutters, unable to stare at his best friend. “For how long?”

“Remember that night when you cried to me?” Jongin blushes, a bit embarrassed and appalled that Sehun knew about that night. “Since that night... While you were crying about Sehun, I called him so he could hear everything and that’s how I was able to convince to come back the following week.”

Silence ensued amidst the chaos around them that in spite of the people hustling, their surroundings were hushed—all the chatters and commotions were muted. “I think I should go,” Chanyeol quietly suggests. Jongin hears the dragging of a chair followed by quiet footsteps. 

“So,” Sehun whistles, “I am the most beautiful person to ever exist, huh? What happened to your ‘stop acting like my boyfriend because clearly, we are not’ BS?” In that moment, Jongin couldn’t help but ponder how many second chances is a human entitled to for a single mistake? It’s a matter of taking a risk in order to make things right. 

“I’m sorry,” Jongin starts, caging the younger’s hands in a gentle hold, “I am stupid, I know.”

“Correction: Very stupid.” Sehun emphasizes. 

“That is right,” he chuckles nervously, squeezing Sehun’s hands. Jongin stops for a moment, observing the younger up close and in detail. Not much has changed, Sehun still had that youthful, innocent aura. 

He feels it again—that overwhelming sensation that starts from his chest and spreads like a wildfire across his body. It is a beautiful feeling, there is an unparalleled bliss and he knows that only Sehun could give him that kind of thrill, of happiness. It’s warm and pleasant. 

Autumn is at its end and winter is just around the corner, but Jongin’s fingertips are not cold. “I was stupid, I know, but it would be foolish of me to let this opportunity go—will you give me another chance?” 

Sehun smiles and his heart stops.

“Jongin-hyung’s solo track in your album is entitled wildfire. It speaks of a love that is like a wildfire, but it does not burn. The fire spreads gently giving the person warmth and yet, it is all consuming representing how your entire being is in love with that person,” Jaehyun pauses. “So, I am going to give you a chance to say three things to him.”

Jongin grins, eyes immediately spotting the said person blending quietly with the staff behind the camera. “I am utterly and irrevocably in love with you, that’s one,” He pauses, holding two fingers up. “Two, you are my best friend and the love of my life; and three,” Jongin stands up and makes his way to Sehun. 

The younger’s eyes widened upon seeing his boyfriend in front of him. “Jongin!” He said, alarmed. “Go back!” 

Jongin smiles and holds Sehun’s hands in his. The younger frowns upon noticing the slight tremble emanating from Jongin. 

“What’s the third one, Jongin-hyung?” Jaehyun asks, excitement evident in his voice. 

“And three,” Jongin drops down on one knee and Sehun gasps upon seeing the black velvet box.

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so will you marry me?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry that the ending seems rushed that's because it is indeed rushed this is garbage im sorry. it's like 2 AM in here


End file.
